The present inventive subject matter relates generally to the art of reusable printing mediums and devices and/or methods for using the same. Particular relevance is found in connection with xerography and/or electrophotography, and accordingly the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
Despite the proliferation of various forms of electronic and/or digital media, there is still a desire to print or copy or otherwise output documents and the like on paper and/or other similar image receiving mediums. That is to say, reading or otherwise viewing a document (e.g., especially a multi-page document) on an electronic display or the like may be undesirable to some users, e.g., due to the limited viewing area or size of the electronic display. In short, reading and/or viewing documents on electronic displays and the like can be inconvenient and can tend to reduce work productivity. The reading and/or viewing of documents in electronic format (i.e., as opposed to hardcopy format) also tends to limit the business opportunities for sellers of toner and/or other like printing supplies. Accordingly, the desire to print or otherwise output documents and the like onto paper or other like mediums (e.g., to read or otherwise view the same) still remains.
Nevertheless, document storage and/or retention on paper or other like mediums may often be deemed undesirable, especially when electronic storage of the documents is readily available. The desire to read or view documents on paper or another like medium, while not intending to retain the documents on the paper or other like medium, can lead to inefficient and/or wasteful use of the paper or other medium on which the documents are printed or otherwise output. That is to say, many documents and the like printed or otherwise output on paper or another like medium frequently have a relatively limited or short useful lifespan. For example, many so called hardcopy documents, such as meeting hand-outs, newspapers and other reading materials, are routinely disposed of after viewing.
The aforementioned practice of creating then disposing of hardcopy documents and the like can tend to incur significant expense, especially when widely implemented, e.g., within an organization or other enterprise. In particular, there are often financial costs incurred for the procurement of the paper or other medium on which the documents are printed or otherwise output, and there are also environmental costs typically associated with the practice. Moreover, these costs tend to be incurred regardless of whether or not the disposed paper or other like medium is ultimately recycled. That is to say, even if the disposed paper or other like medium is recycled, there are costs commonly associated with the recycling process, e.g., there may be various costs associated with the collection of the materials to be recycled, there may be various costs associated with the energy used to power the recycling plants, etc. Additionally, if private or otherwise confidential information is output in hardcopy format, there can be additional costs associated with protecting that information when the hardcopy is disposed, e.g., such as costs associated with shedding or otherwise destroying the paper or other like medium bearing the confidential information.
Accordingly, a new and/or improved reusable printing medium is disclosed which addresses the above-referenced problem(s) and/or other(s), along with a new and/or improved device and/or method for using the same.